19 : 04
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Dia tidak akan melihat kearahmu lagi, Je. Dia sudah melupakanmu! Dia sudah memilih untuk melupakanmu. Kenapa hanya kau yang masih hidup dalam semua kenangan itu, Je?


Title : 19:04

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Jehwa Horvejkul (OC)

\- Jung Daehyun (BAP)

Support cast :

\- Kang Sena (OC)

\- Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Dio (EXO)

Summary : Dia tidak akan melihat kearahmu lagi, Je. Dia sudah melupakanmu! Dia sudah memilih untuk melupakanmu. Kenapa hanya kau yang masih hidup dalam semua kenangan itu, je?

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Aku sedang tidur dikelas dengan posisi kedua tanganku yang menjadi bantal yang aku taruh diatas mejaku, ketika tiba-tiba sena datang dan duduk dihadapanku, benar-benar menganggu waktu istirahatku yang sangat berharga.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja!" Ucap Sena.

"Dio bilang, Daehyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh fanfiction yang sudah kau buat dengan susah payah itu. menyerah sajalah, Je. Kau masih muda dan cantik, banyak namja diluar sana yang menginginkanmu." Lanjutnya, sembari menatapku dengan tatapan lirih.

"Kau menganggu waktu istirahatku hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Sena, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun. Daehyun hanya sedang sibuk jadi dia mengabaikan fanfiction buatanku. Dia bukan orang yang kejam, Na." Ucapku, panjang lebar, masih dengan posisi kedua tanganku yang menjadi bantal.

"Benar, Daehyun sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Dio, sembari berjalan kearah kami.

Aku langsung bangun dari posisi tiduranku. Seolah mendapat keyakinan bahwa Daehyun hanya sedang sibuk saja, bukan benar-benar mengabaikanku.

"Dia sibuk mendekati Hyo Sun, adik kelas kita." Lanjutnya, sembari ikut duduk dan bergabung dengan kami.

Aku rasa, sebentar lagi aku akan menangis. Dio baru saja mengatakan Daehyun sedang mendekati yeoja lain. dan yeoja itu bukan aku. Bukan aku lagi.

Dio menepuk kedua bahuku dan kemudian berkata "Je, berhentilah. Aku mohon, berhentilah."

"Kau taruh dimana matamu? Bukankah semuanya terlihat begitu jelas? Ini bukan pertamakalinya dia mengabaikanmu, Je. Sejak kalian berpisah, dia sudah menghapusmu dari hidupnya. Semua tentangmu sudah tergantikan. Dia bukan orang baik seperti yang kau kira lagi, Je. Sekarang sudah berbeda, dia bukan orang yang sama seperti dulu lagi. Dia tidak akan selamanya jadi orang baik. Cepatlah, lupakan dia, Je." Lanjutnya, kesedihan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Airmata mengalir begitu saja jatuh membasahi pipiku, mengalir dengan deras tanpa pernah kuperintah.

Aku menepis dengan kasar kedua tangan Dio yang masih berada di atas bahuku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tega mengatakan semua ini?! Kalian menghancurkan mimpiku! Kalian merusak semuanya! Semalam, aku baru saja menyelesaikan fanfiction yang akan aku berikan pada Daehyun oppa. aku baru saja mau memberikannya. Kenapa kalian tega merusak semua rencanaku dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti? Selama Daehyun oppa masih hidup, aku tidak akan berhenti!" Pekikku, sembari mengeluarkan fanfiction yang didalam tasku.

"Je, bukan itu maksud kami. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Je." Ucap Dio, sembari menarik lenganku agar tubuhku menghadap kearahnya.

Aku menepis tangannya lagi dan kemudian berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

Aku akan memberikannya pada Daehyun oppa. mereka tidak bisa menghentikanku! Apapun yang mereka katakan tidak akan pernah membuatku berhenti untuk terus mengejar Daehyun oppa.

"Je, jangan keluar. Aku mohon Je, jangan lakukan itu!" Pekik Dio, dia dan Sena mengejarku.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup dalam setiap kenangan itu? Dia tidak akan melihat kearahmu lagi, Je. Dia sudah melupakanmu! Dia sudah memilih untuk melupakanmu. Kenapa hanya kau yang masih hidup dalam semua kenangan itu, Je? Apa yang membuatmu tetap percaya bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu! Kalau dia benar-benar masih mencintaimu, mengapa hanya kau yang berjuang seorang diri untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian berdua? Kenapa hanya kau? Kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikanmu?" Lanjutnya.

Dio benar. Kenapa hanya aku yang berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami? Kenapa dia hanya diam? Apa hanya aku yang masih menginginkannya?

"Sudahlah, oppa. biarkan Jehwa melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar! Biarkan dia sendiri yang memilih jalannya. Jangan paksa dia untuk berhenti lagi." Ucap Sena, sembari menarik lengan Dio oppa.

Aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku yang sempat tertunda.

Entah ini benar atau tidak. Aku masih ingin mencobanya.

Dio dan Sena sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku ketika mataku menangkap sosok seorang namja yang dulu sangat kukenal dnegan baik.

Yah, benar. Itu Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. satu-satunya namja yang terus memenuhi hatiku.

Seharusnya aku senang bertemu dengannya, aku tidak perlu repot-repot kekelasnya. Sekarang dia ada dihadapanku.

Benar-benar ada dihadapanku, dan ini bukan mimpi, bukan sekedar khayalanku. Ini nyata!

Tapi dia tidak sendirian. Disampingnya ada yeoja yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Apa dia Hyo Sun?

"Hahahhaha oppa kau ini lucu sekali, lainkali kita kesana lagi yah." Ucap yeoja itu, sembari memeluk lengan Daehyun oppa.

Daehyun oppa sempat melirik kearahku tapi dia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah yeoja itu dan tersenyum sangat manis kearah yeoja itu.

Mereka terus berjalan melewatiku.

Aku benar-benar diabaikan.

Benar kata Dio oppa, Daehyun sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi.

Mungkin selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai penganggu yang terus mengusik hidupnya.

Mengapa aku jadi bodoh seperti ini? Mengapa aku terus beranggapan bahwa hubungan kami masih bisa diperbaiki? Bahkan ketika dia terus mengabaikanku, aku masih saja beranggapan seperti itu?

Seharusnya aku mendengarkan Dio oppa. seharusnya aku mendengarkan Sena.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menulis lagi?" Tanya Sena, dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebingunggan.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya? Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku akan hiatus selama seminggu. Setelah seminggu aku akan kembali menulis lagi." Jawabku.

"Je, kenapa kau memberi judul 19:04? Kampungan sekali, dari judul saja tidak menjual, pantas saja karyamu tidak pernah laku hahahhaha." Ucap Dio, sembari tertawa lepas.

Dia baru saja membaca karya terbaru buatanku.

Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati tapi dia malah mengatakan kampungan.

"Itu jam ketika Daehyun oppa memutuskanku." Ucapku, sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

Tawa Dio perlahan menghilang.

"Mianhe." Ucap Dio oppa.

"Aigooo, Jehwaaaa. Mengapa kau masih mengingatnya! Cepatlah lupakan dia. Kau harus menghapusnya, sini biar aku hapus dia dari otakmu." Ucap Sena, sembari mengambil penghapus dan kemudian menggosokkannya di atas kepalaku.

Benar-benar bodoh, bukan?

"Hentikan, Na! Kau akan membuat kepalaku putus kalau terus melakukannya!" Ucapku, sembari berusaha menghentikan Sena yang masih menggosokkan penghapus diatas kepalaku.

Setelah menggosoknya dia meniup-niup kepalaku dan kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tidak ada dia lagi." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh iya, Je. Kemarin Daehyun menitipkan ini padaku. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu." Ucap Dio, sembari menyodorkan lipatan kertas kecil kearahku.

Aku menerimanya dan kemudian membukan lipatan kertas itu.

'Hiduplah bahagia dan tunjukkan itu padaku'

Begitulah isinya. Hanya itu saja, tapi sukses membuatku tersenyum.

Akan aku tunjukkan, Dae!

FIN


End file.
